Alpha Bennet
Alpha Bennet is the evolved form of Big Bennet in NMDFanfictionMon. He became this for not losing faith in his best friend Holy Carter, who is now Omega Carter. He is also a main character in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom. Appearance The edges of Bennet's hair is now winglike with orange at the tips. His hat is now an orange, yellow, and red crown adorned with the Alpha sign. His mustache is a little larger now, and his eyes are even more sparkly; his freckles have become slightly hidden by his hair. His scarf-wings are now real, orange wings similar to Winged Austin Carter's. His swords only hang to one side and have become real tails (However, they are still removable whenever he needs to fight). His cuffs are now heart-shaped with points on them. His shirt is now white with an aqua green collar and Magenta upside-down heart and three dots on the belly. Last, but not least, his pants are also heart-shaped. I know it's girly, but I heart <3's! :D After Season 2 Episode 48, Alpha Bennet has always appeared with a beard due to Mega Evolving. Candy Cane Alpha Bennet (or Candy Cane Bennet) dons a red bow on his head rather than a crown. His collar is now alternating between red and white and the magenta heart is gone. his orange wings are now white with orange at its edges and giant candy canes going across their tops. He has clouds going around his waist and green pants. This variation lacks swords but has the most sparkly eyes. Christmas Comic Alpha Bennet (or rather, Candy Bennet) appears after Robodolph almost kills him (and his best laddie) with a hot red laser. However, believing in the true spirit of Christmas causes him and Carter to survive and power up. After he powers up, he flaps his new wings together to create a Cinnamon Wind, which distracts Santa Nitrome Boss. Whether Bennet's using Cinnamon Wind to fight his enemies or spice up your Hot Chocolate, it's great! ^_^ Christmas Comic 2015 Candy Cane Bennet makes an appearance in the next Christmas Comic as well. When the Christmas Spirit amplifies everyone's powers, Bennet becomes Candy Cane Bennet once again and uses his Cinnamon Wind as a distraction so that Da Rat King cannot charge up another Special Screech. NMDFanfictionMon Alpha Bennet debuts in The Magic of Friendship, where Lunnadai lends some of her power to Bennet. Alpha Bennet appears in the following episode Let's End This Madness! where he and Carter use MoonBlast together to defeat Lord Vilius once and for all! Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Alpha Bennet debuts in the first episode Fight For the Light. He helps decode a treasure map and explains why he's been keeping Lunnadai as a pet. When Alpha Bennet receives some Tainted Deliciousness, he angrily chases after Carter. Fortunately, Carter calms him down before either of them could get hurt. In For the Love of Rectangles he and Carter unwillingly compete against each other. Bennet briefly appears at the end of The Road to Madness asking what episode Carter was reffering to. In My Sword's Bigger Than Your Sword, Bennety gets jealous of Hallbert and moves away from Cloud Kingdom with Lunnadai. When Carter realizes he's missing, he brings him back by crying. Bennet proceeds to save the day by defeating the rest of the Dark Creatures. In Malice Arrows Are Awful :(, Bennet fights with Carter due to being under the effects of a Malice Arrow. During The Shameful Past and the Everchanging Present, Bennet tells a story of how he ended up in Cloud Kingdom eventually. After Carter was done Cloud Chasing, he saved a Dark Creature from falling to The World Below. Bennet demanded that it confessed or else their head would end up on the end of his sword. Carter tells him to calm down and Bennet gives in reluctantly. While Everybuddy Hates Pitchfork Demons, Bennet only appeared at the beginning of the story briefly to hug Carter. While the writer felt a need to write The Obligatory Christmas Episode, Bennet ends up eating the candy canes off the tree he and his friends were decorating. Later on in the episode, he's able to replace the candy canes he ate due to gaining the ability to grow giant candy canes across his wings and regenerate them. In Cheats and Treats, Bennet thinks of a way to defeat the cerberus but is interrupted by Andy, whose body is being controlled by the aforementioned Cheats and Treats. When the cerberus are defeated, Carter faints from fatigue and Bennet panics briefly before being assured by Wisteria. Later on in the episode, Bennet is surprised by Andy being controlled and assures Charcoal due to Cheat's cockiness. Before leaving to fight Cheat, Bennet kisses Carter on the forehead. During the battle, Bennet asks Wisteria how much longer they'll have to hold out because the arrows Cheat is using are powerful. When the Defenders are having a Slime Time, Carter decides to keep the source of the slime (a Purple Blob Creature) and Bennet disagrees because he is disgusted by its actions. Later into the episode, Bennet is assured with the fact that Carter knows what he's doing due to there being no slimes present in his home upon visiting him. He hugs him and the blob creature which causes her (later in the episode it's revealed that the creature was female) to regurgitate the slimes she sucked up. Since Carter and Bennet are the only angels left during the first part of the first season finale, they look around to try and find out what happened and end up falling down a hole. In the second part, Bennet wakes Carter up and together, they free their friends. Later into the episode, Bennet lends Carter his power so he can take down King Cloud on his own. When everyone is involved in A Lemony Experience! Bennet is startled by Battle exploding out of the ball he and the other angels were playing with and goes on to think that she is weird. This opinion disappears near the end of the episode where everything is clarified. When the angels get wrapped up in some Blobby Business, Bennet goes with Carter (along with their pet dragons) to the annual Cloud Kingdom outing. He tries to tackle a teleporter blob but fails. When the entire Cloud Kingdom gets a Stolen Opportunity, Bennet is among the saddened citizens since his pet dragon is missing. He helps Battle beat up the thieves since he has his weapon with him. When Carter goes to The World Below, Bennet is disheartened since Carter did not hear him when he called out to him. Wisteria tries to assure Bennet that Carter will find some way to return but Rocky makes him cry. When Battle is Feeling Invisible, Bennet hangs out with Carter at his house. Carter combs out all the filth from his wings, which he enjoys very much. Afterwards, he takes a nap with Carter and both become victims of getting their faces vandalized. Bettertitlecard.png|A quite jealous Alpha Bennet S2A1Gallery.png|Alpha Bennet to the left of his creator AustinCarter4Ever DoCKCover.png|Alpha Bennet Next to His Best Friend in the few DoCK Pictures TitleCardHateful.png|Alpha Bennet Fighting Against Omega Carter S2A2Gallery.png|Alpha Bennet Waving Next to his Best Laddie LaunchDayORAS.png|Alpha Bennet Playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire :P CandyBennet.png|Alpha Bennet's Appearance in Christmas Comic Bigger.png|Pixel Art for Candy Alpha Bennet and regular Alpha Bennet ^v^ S2A3Gallery.png|Bennet Next to Carter MegaAlphaBennet.png|Mega Alpha Bennet NMDFFMS2A4Teaser.png|Alpha Bennet in the Teaser NMDFFMS2A4.png|Alpha Bennet to the near bottom right Bennet4thBday.png|Alpha Bennet Rejoicing Over Cookies Beneath his Feet and Candy Cane Bennet Desiring to Garnish the Cookies Personality Alpha Bennet is generally very friendly towards anyone he meets. He's also usually very brave. Whenever he gets into a fight, he won't give in until it's really over. He's not the brightest bulb in the socket, but his strength makes up for it. Sometimes when an event strikes him as concerning/confusing, he sits down to think it over. He is generous, as he enjoys sharing cookies or the giant candy canes that grow on his wings (from eating a multitude of normal candy canes) with friends. Though he isn't very good at cheering up others, he tries his hardest. He usually ends up apologizing to others when he feels like he made a mistake with them. Quotes * “Arrgh, what a rip off! All of these clouds look like clouds!"- Bennet the Mother *"Let's foxtrot!"- Bennet the Mother *"Go! Go! That son of a biscuit eater be closing in on us!"- Bennet the Mother *"Arr... I be seeing stars, lad..."- Drop it Like it's Hot! Trivia *According to You Da Boss! (Panel 3) Alpha Bennet's ears are the winglike tips on his head. In close-ups, he has a normal ear, which signifies that he has four ears. *Alpha Bennet is AC4E's only OC that has grown a beard. *Alpha Bennet's Mega Evolution is a homage for Sailor Moon. *Alpha Bennet speaks normally when he's angry. I'll work on this more later... Category:Austincarter4ever Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Protagonists Category:DoCK Category:Variation